The Future
by xthedarkone
Summary: This is the second in my after 'the mission series'. After Kim has a dream about a possible future she must speak to Ron about their relationship and where it is going. No Flames please


"Mommy, Mommy where are you!" Shouted the little red headed girl as she wandered round the familiar settings of her home, it was deserted she wandered round the well decorated house looking for her mother, pictures of her parents as teenagers scattered through the hallway, she carried on down the corridor on the upper floor, the child gate at the top of the stairs prison her from going down. She wandered into her parents room, it was empty however she could hear a slight breathing coming from a nearby closet she slowly approached it hearing the creeks in the floor boards with every step until she was staring up at the tall wooden piece of furniture, the young eight year old girl with the big chocolate orbs stared in ore at the well crafted cub hard however she was nervous to open it terrified at a possible monster that could dorm within. She slowly brought her hand up to the handle and pulled it open with all her strength till it was fully open, her eyes lit up as the familiar face revealed itself on the other side "Found you mommy!"

The little girl began laughing as she found her mum in a game of hide and seek they had been playing. The girls mother climbed out of her hiding place her crimson hair flowing down her neck and shoulder and her large green eyes focusing on her daughter "Yes you did didn't you" she picked up her daughter and held her with one arm.

"Mommy could you tell me one of your stories again before daddy comes home?" She asked as they walked downstairs and sat on the sofa in the front room.

"Sure Joanna, which one would you like to hear?" Joanna jumped off her mothers lap and ran over to the fire place and reached up to the mantelpiece and grabbed a photo of her parents when they were teenagers, they really had aged gracefully not looking much different now then they did in the picture. Joanne jumped back on her mothers lap and handed her the picture, it was of her and her husband in their matching black tops and cargo pants standing over a pair of handcuffed adults one with pale skin and black hair wearing a green and black spandex and thrown on top of her was a blue skinned man with matching blue lab coat.

"I want to hear the story about when you finally caught Dr D……" She paused as a familiar sound caused her to look out the window, her eyes lit up as she continued "Daddy! Daddy is home!" And with that she once again leapt out of her mothers lap and ran out side "Daddy!" Her father scooped her up in his arms.

The mother got up and began to follow she could hear her daughter outside saying "Daddy, Mommy was just about to tell me the story when you caught Dr Drakken" She smiled as she heard her daughter speak with such love in her voice until she heard a firm lower tone voice which she figured to be her husbands voice "Really? Well let's sit down and get started what do you say?" She laughed as she heard her daughter cheering. She stopped at the doorway of their house and looked down the driveway, their her daughter was in the arms of her Blond hair browned eyed father who was wearing a nice black suit and small glasses with a slight black tint.

The man looked over to the doorway at his beautiful wife with her fire red hair and eyes that made emeralds look pale, he placed his daughter back on the ground who ran back into the house and jumped back on the couch preparing herself for an exciting night of story telling, he approached his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked on as his voice whispered in her ear "Good afternoon Mrs Stoppable……Stoppable…..Stoppable………" The voice echoed and the vision of the grown man faded as she found herself waking up next to Ron Stoppable on a plane back from their latest mission.

It was a dream a very convincing dream that Kim Possible had about her…..future, she loved Ron and she could never see herself with anyone else but him and she felt so natural in the dream like it WAS real, but she didn't truly know where she and Ron stood in their relationship it was time to find out.

As her eyes began to focus she saw that she was on a plane hugging one of Ron's arms and her legs tucked up besides her, Ron was staring out the window in his own little world probably thinking about her (Which he was), until he felt her head moving and nuzzling on his shoulder "morning sleepy head" he said with a warm smile that made Kim's day every time she saw it.

"I had the nicest dream" She answered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh about me" Ron replied sarcastically not knowing he was right.

"Yes actually it was…." She paused to see his surprised look then continued "and I was in it…." she paused again as Ron began to blush and look very sly, she knew what his boyish mind was thinking and decided to snap his desire by continuing "and so was are daughter" She looked to see his face had quickly changed from sly to stunned and his blush had gone deeper and much redder.

Ron gulped like he was swallowing his fist "Our….. (Gulp)…..daughter" he looked down at her with a slightly nervous look.

"That's right Ron and why is that so hard to comprehend? Does the idea of us getting married scare you? Do you not see yourself with me in the future? What is it Ron, come on WHAT!" Kim snapped at Ron but all she got was a hearty laugh from him "What's so funny?"

Ron kissed her on her forehead and smiled "Kim your misunderstanding me. It's just……while you were sleeping just now I was thinking about what to call our daughter" that was enough to catch Kim off guard.

"You…..You think about our Future…..together?"

That caught another chuckle from the blonde haired young man "Of course I do KP, it's all I ever do when I'm not with you"

Kim began to repeatedly wrap a strand of hair round her index finger as she asked nervously "So…..What do you have planned for our future?" as she rewrapped her arms around his getting comfortable to hear Ron's reply.

"Well, we get married after college, we don't want to rush into anything, and we don't need to I'm in it for the long run, then we get one of those nice houses in that ritzy part of Middleton"

Kim nuzzled her head in his shoulder, all this sounded absolutely perfect to her, what was even more perfect was that Ron had been putting so much thought into all this, then she realised that Ron missed out one important thing. "Wait Ron, you said you were thinking on what to call our daughter. Do we only have one child?"

She was surprised how quickly Ron answered, he really had thought about this. "Well no we have a girl then a boy, followed by another girl" he looked down at her to notice her eyes were closed almost like she was dreaming of everything he was saying "We also get a dog, a golden retriever I think. Then we continue with our missions and train our kids to take over the 'family business' while we settle down and watch our kids grow up, and as far as grandchildren go well…….I haven't thought that far ahead yet"

She slowly opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a smile. She lifted her lips to meet his cheek. She just had one more question to ask "So our dog what's it gonna be called?"

Ron smirked with a wide grin; he slowly brought his mouth to her ear while he whispered his answer "Rufus"


End file.
